Ghost of Grandpa?
by Emiz
Summary: Yugi is getting haunt by a ghost. The ghost has Yugi's Grandpa's voice. Could it be Yugi's Grandpa? Why is he haunting him? I'M FINALLY DONE! Please RR!
1. The Arcade Game

The Ghost of Grandpa?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legal:

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur's Notes:

/Yugi mental link to Yami/

//Yami mental link to Yugi//

__

'thoughts'

"people talking"

-talking on the phone-

Enjoy! ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 1

The Arcade Game

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi Mutou, a boy that goes from Domino High School, was walking home from school with his friends. Téa Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor , and Ryou Bakura. They were going to the arcade, since they sold free tokens for today. They also had a new game called, Miracle, or Not? The game was about a person having nightmares. You got to play as a boy/girl in his/her dream. 

"I can't wait until we get to the arcade!" said Joey.

"You also say that. Besides, you are just more happy since we get free tokens." said Téa.

"Well, why wouldn't he be happy?" said Ryou, in a British accent.

"Gee, I dunno, maybe because he doesn't have to spend any money." said Téa.

"Yeah. I don't even think he has any money left!" said Tristan laughing.

"Hey, c'mon guys, I'm sure Joey has some money." said Yugi.

"Yeah, like 25 cents?" laugh Téa.

So, they continued to make fun of Joey, until they got to the arcade. No body was there for some odd reason. They walked up to the 'guy' at the desk.

"Hey, Mr. Yuchiya, we're here for the free tokens." said Joey.

"You are? We don't have any left!" laughed Mr. Yuchiya.

"What?!"

"You heard what I said, we don't have any left!"

"You don't? Then what's that behind your back?" asked Yugi.

"Those?" Mr. Yuchiya pointed. " Those are the free tokens."

"Hey, wait a minute! Those are the free tokens, why did you say you don't got any left?!" yelled Joey.

"Err…Fine! That Yugi over there is to smart for your own good!"

Yugi chuckled. Since Yugi was the one to get the free tokens, he got to play Miracle, or Not? first. Yugi inserted 5 tokens in the machine to play. Yugi ended up dead from the nightmares. Then it was Téa's turn to play. She also ended up dead from the nightmares. Then it was Ryou's turn. He died from the nightmares too. Then it was Tristan's. He was close, but not close enough. Then Joey's turn. He ended up winning.

"Ha! Take that you ugly monsters from nightmare world!"

"Gee Joey, you're good at this game…" said Yugi.

"That's what you get, if you play games all your life Yug. You should try it sometime."

"Yami takes all the fun…"

"Well, at least you don't get beat up with your Yami, Yugi." said Ryou.

"Yeah…But it's no fun, if your dark side plays all the games…"

"That's ok Yugi. It's there a 2 player mode on your game?" asked Téa.

"Yes, but Yami gets all the smashing… ¬¬"

"What games do you play?" asked Ryou.

"Super Smash Bro., and Super Smash Bro. Melee."

"Oh."

"Hey Yug, wanna try again?" asked Joey.

"Hmm…How about we go home, and study for the test?"

"Yug my man, is it always school this, school that with you?"

"Gee, I dunno…I should think about that Joey."

"I agree with Yugi. We do have a math test on Monday." agreed Ryou.

"Where were you born from, the 'Smart Planet'?" asked Tristan. "I think we should play all day today."

"Tristan, we go back to school tomorrow. We only have Sunday for our day off, remember? We are in Japan, not America." said Téa.

"Err…I'm sure that the math test isn't that hard…"

"For you Tristan, math is like you getting hit my a hurricane 250 MPH, and you're not prepared."

"Heh, I bet Tristan could get a D, if he tried." laughed Joey.

"Or a D+." added Téa.

"That's good. It would be D for Delightful."

"Tristan, we're in reality, not back words world." sighed Téa.

"Shouldn't we get going guys?" asked Yugi.

"I'm with you Yugi." said Ryou.

"Me too." said Téa.

"I'll go too. I don't want my dad to beat me up again." said Joey.

"Err…I guess I'll go too." said Tristan.


	2. Grandpa

The Ghost of Grandpa?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legal:

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur's Notes:

/Yugi mental link to Yami/

//Yami mental link to Yugi//

__

'thoughts'

"people talking"

-talking on the phone-

Enjoy! ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 2

Grandpa

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all walked to the Turtle Game Shop, where Yugi lived.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" said Yugi. There was a note on the table. Yugi read it outloud. "Yugi, I'm off to go get some English version Duel Monster cards, and other cards. I'll be back in 1 to 2 months. Be good while I'm gone, and watch over the shop for me.

~Grandpa 

"Hmm…Out to go get some English version Duel Monster cards…" said Téa.

"Well, why not we help Yugi with the shop?" asked Ryou.

"That's a great idea Bakura! It's better than being more stupid in the arcade." agreed Téa. 

"Yeah! I'll help Yug out too!" yelled Joey.

"Same here!" said Tristan. 

"Thanks guys!" said Yugi.

After they studied and watched over the shop, Téa, Joey, Tristan, and Ryou went home. Yugi yawned and went to clean the table down stairs. He took a clean rag from a closet, and wet it. After he was done, he went to the bathroom, and brushed his teeth.

__

'Hmm… I wonder if Grandpa would be home sooner than 1 or 2 months. But I know that from Japan to America take weeks, or a month. I just hope nothing goes wrong while he's there…' 

//Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be alright.// 

/Yeah…But what happens if the plain crashes, or got bombed?/

//Don't think like that Aibou.//

/Ok…/

Yugi went to his room, and sat on the bed thinking.

/Are you sure Grandpa is alright, Yami?/

//I'm pretty sure Aibou. Now go to sleep. You got a math test tomorrow.//

/I don't feel sleepy though./

//…Go to sleep.//

/sigh…All right Yami./


	3. Dream

The Ghost of Grandpa?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legal:

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur's Notes:

/Yugi mental link to Yami/

//Yami mental link to Yugi//

__

'thoughts'

"people talking"

-talking on the phone-

Enjoy! ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 3 

Dream 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yugi laid down on his bed. He moved around in his bed, trying to sleep. He was too worried about his Grandpa. 

//Aibou? What's wrong?// 

/I can't sleep…/ 

//Why?// 

/I'm too worried about Grandpa…/ 

//I thought so. Yugi, think of something to make you happy.// 

/Being with Grandpa…/ 

//Besides that.// 

/I dunno…I can't think./ 

Then Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed, and Yami came out. 

"Would it be better if I stayed out with you?" 

"Mm-Hmm." Yugi nodded. 

Yami went over and sat next to Yugi on the bed. He held him, trying to comfort him. Soon after that, Yugi fell asleep in Yami's arm. Yami gently put Yugi down on his bed laying down, and putting the blanket over him. 

"Good night Aibou." Yami then went inside the puzzle. 

~Dream~ 

Yugi was watching TV in his room. Yami sat next to him. The window opened all of a sudden, and a ghost of some sort came in Yugi's room. 

"Yami, did you left the window open?" 

"No Aibou. I closed it." "Then, why is it open…?" 

"Yuuu….Giiii…." said a ghostly voice. 

"Huh?!" Yugi said startled. 

"It's nothing Aibou. Why are you so scared?" 

"I thought I heard something…" "I didn't hear anything." 

"Yuuu….Giiii…." 

"There it is again! Did you hear that?!" 

"No." 

"Yuuu….Giiii…." 

"There it is again! Did you hear it?!"

"Aibou, are you feeling ok?"

"Of course I'm feeling ok Yami…"

"Yuuu….Giiii…." 

"Eeee! Yami! Stop that!"

"Huh? I'm not doing anything Aibou."

"Yuuu….Giiii…." 

"T-That voice, sounds like Grandpa…"

Then all of a sudden, somebody grabbed Yugi's whole body and squeezed it. There was also a hand over Yugi's eyes, so he could see.

"I'm here for you Yugi Mutou!"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!"

~End Dream~


	4. Dream and Reality

The Ghost of Grandpa?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legal:

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur's Notes:

/Yugi mental link to Yami/

//Yami mental link to Yugi//

__

'thoughts'

"people talking"

-talking on the phone-

Enjoy! ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream and Reality 

Yugi woke up from his dream, panting and sweating. Yami quickly walked over to Yugi and held him, comforting him.

"What's wrong Aibou?"

"Gr-Grandpa…He…"

"He…?"

"Never mind…I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok Aibou."

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Did you close all windows?"

"Of course I did Aibou. Why?"

"Because…It's nothing Yami."

"Ok."

Yugi nodded. An hour later, they watched TV in Yugi's room. Yugi started to get hungry. Yugi sat up and walked towards the door.

"Hmm…? Where are you going Aibou?"

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna get a PB&J sandwich. Want any?"

"No thanks Aibou."

"Ok."

Yugi opened the door and walked down stairs. He opened the refrigerator and took out bread. All of a sudden, wind blew past Yugi.

"Huh? Who's there?" Yugi turned around. He saw nobody. "Hmm…That's wired…" Yugi took out Peanut Butter and set it down on the table. He went back to the refrigerator to get Jelly. He put all of the things down on the table. "Now I'm ready to make my PB&J sandwich." Before he could do that, he felt a stronger wind blow. "Huh? Is that you, Yami?"

"No…But it's me…"

"Huh?!"

"Look at the window Yugi…"

"Wha?" Yugi looked at the window and noticed it's opened. "I thought Yami closed that window…" Yugi walked towards the window to close it.

"I wouldn't close it, if I were you, Yugi…"

"Why…?"

"Heh, because…YOU ARE MINE!"

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Huh? Yugi?!"

When Yami heard the scream, he rushed out the room, and when down stairs. He didn't find anything, nut a unconscious Yugi. He ran to Yugi held Yugi.

__

'What happened to you…?'

"You're probably wondering who did it…"

"Huh?! Who's there?" Yami looked around but saw nobody. "Where are you…?" Yami growled.

"Heh, you can't see me, unless I let you, Yami."

"This is freaky." Yami picked up Yugi and walked towards Yugi's room. He opened the door, and set Yugi on his bed. Yami placed the blanket over Yugi.

__

'I wasn't done yet…' Thought the ghost.

3 hours later, Yugi woke up.

"What's happened Yami?" Yugi asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I dunno Aibou…When I went down stairs, you were unconscious."

"Oh."

"What's the last thing you remembered?"

"Hearing a ghost."

"What did the ghost say?"

"I…I don't quite remember…"

"Hmm…"

"I'm gonna call Joey. Lets see what he thinks about it."

"Ok Aibou."


	5. Good-bye Yugi...?

The Ghost of Grandpa?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legal:

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur's Notes:

/Yugi mental link to Yami/

//Yami mental link to Yugi//

__

'thoughts'

"people talking"

-talking on the phone-

Enjoy! ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 5

Good-bye Yugi…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi picked up the phone in his room and dialed Joey's number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

RING!

RING!

RING!

"Gees, I'm coming! I'm coming!" Joey said, picking up the phone. -Hello?-

-Hey Joey! It's me, Yugi!-

-Hey Yug! What's up?-

-Nothing new. I got to ask you something Joey.-

-What?-

-What do you think of, ghosts, roaming around in your house?-

-Ghosts? What are you talking about?-

-I thought I heard a ghost, when I was making a PB&J sandwich.-

-Yug, maybe you were hearing things.-

-I was hearing things, until I passed out…? I doubt it Joey.-

-Wha?! You passed out Yug?!-

-I dunno. That's was Yami said.-

-Well, I'll come over, and check it out, ok Yug?-

-Sure Joey.-

-Bye.-

-Bye.-

CLICK!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well?" Yami asked.

"He's coming over."

"Ok."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad!" Joey yelled.

"What do you want?!"

"I'm going to Yug's house, ok?!"

"I don't care!" Joey's dad continued to drink beer, wine or what ever to make him drunk.

Joey put on his sneakers and went to the door. He opened it and went outside. It was windy outside, but sunny.

__

'Lets see, Yug's house is only a few blocks. Shouldn't take long.'

Joey continued is walk to Yugi's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There isn't anything good on TV." Yugi said sighing, and changing the channel.

"Why not you just stick with one channel?"

"There's nothing good on, Yami."

"…"

"This is boring." Yugi said, turning the TV off.

"Hmm? Why'd you turn off the TV, Aibou?"

"Nothing good is on."

"Oh." 

They both sat there for awhile. They suddenly heard a window open, and a ghostly voice.

"Y-Yami, I thought you closed the window!" Yugi said in fright.

"I did Aibou."

"Give me Yugi Mutou." said the ghostly voice.

"Huh?" Yami turned around, and saw a ghostly figure. In other words, somebody see through. "Why do you want Yugi?!"

"I need him, that's all."

"You're not getting him…Who are you anyway?!"

"That's none of your concern."

"Yes it is!"

"I'm not telling ya!"

"Why?!"

"It's none of your concern. Now give me Yugi Mutou, or else!"

"Or else what?!"

/Yami. I don't want you to get hurt./

//Don't worry Aibou, I won't//

/But what if-/

//Don't worry. I'll protect both of us.//

/To late for that, I'm already worried…/

"You want to know? I don't think you want to know." The ghost said with a smirk.

"Grr…"

"Hand over Yugi Mutou. This is your last chance!"

"I'm not handing him over to some see through thing!"

"Then so be it!" The ghost lifted his left hand. The ghost said something quickly and quietly. Out of no where, a dagger came through a room and hit Yugi, right in the heart.

"No! Yugi!" Yami held the small boy, but before he could, the ghost had already token him.

"Heh, that's the else."

"You monster! Why'd you kill him?!" Yami said in anger.

"That's the only way I could touch people, if there're dead. AHAHAHAH!!" The ghost only said those words, before fading away.

"No…Yugi…" Yami pounded his hand onto the floor. He started to sob, and the sobs became tears. "Yugi…I've let you down…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joey was about 5 minutes away from the Turtle Game Shop. He looked at his watch. 

__

'Hmm…I better hurry. Yugi might be in trouble.'

Little Joey knew, that Yugi was in trouble. What will happen to Yugi? Is Yugi really dead?


	6. Yugi's Mother?

The Ghost of Grandpa?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legal:

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur's Notes:

/Yugi mental link to Yami/

//Yami mental link to Yugi//

__

'thoughts'

"people talking"

-talking on the phone-

Enjoy! ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 6

Yugi's Mother?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ghost brought Yugi to a damp and cold place.

__

'Heh, those fools that you were really dead. I can't believe that guy fell for my trick. I need you a live, not dead. This was so easy. Now I have to wait until he wakes up from my illusion.'

The ghost went away and left Yugi in the damp room. Yugi stirred and opened his eyes an hour later. He looked around, but saw nothing but walls, and a metal door. His heart felt like it was hit from a dagger or something.

__

'I don't like the looks of this place. It's dark, cold, and damp. Let me try to mental link Yami.'

/Yami?/

//Huh? Yugi?! Is that you?!//

/Yeah, it's me Yami./

//Yugi, I was so worried! I thought you were dead! Where are you?//

/I dunno Yami. This place doesn't look familiar to me at all./

//What does the place look like?//

/Like a dark room. It's cold, dark, and damp./

//I don't know where that is.//

/I'm scared Yami…/

//Don't worry, I'll get you some how.//

Then the door opened.

"I see you have awaken Yugi."

"W-Who are you…?"

"You don't recognize me? Yugi…"

"I don't even know you, how can I recognize you?!"

"Yugi, you don't recognize your own mother?"

"Y-You're my m-mother…?"

"Yes Yugi."

"I thought…You were…Dead. From a car accident…"

"You thought wrong Yugi. Who told you that?"

"Grandpa…"

"That old man? What did he tell you about your father?"

"He died too…Along with you in the accident…"

"He's a bunch of lies. Don't listen to him Yugi."

"But…"

"But what?"

"Grandpa never tells me lies…He would never ever tell me even one lie."

"Hmph. You don't want to listen to me? I brought you here. Do you see? This is my house. Your Grandpa took all of my money, and left me with this old house. Do you see how bad that man is?!"

"He's not a bad man…" Yugi started to sniffle a bit. "He's a great man."

"Yugi. Where did you get all of this from?!"

"You're…You're not my mother…"

"What?! I am your mother!"

"What's your name then?"

"Elizabeth Mutou."

"That's not my mom's name…"

"What?!"

"She changed it to Maria Mutou. If you were my mom, you would of known that. What's my dad's name?"

"Keith Mutou."

"No. It's-"

"I don't care what it is! I am your mother, that's all you need to know!" The woman said, grabbing Yugi my his arm. "I'm your mother Yugi. Listen to me. I don't care what name I have, but I'm your mother. Your dad died from a airplane crash."

"N-No. I'm not listening to you! I don't have anybody, but my Grandpa!"

"Why you little runt! I don't know what you are talking about, but your Grandpa is dead!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's right, he's dead. From that airplane he was on."

"I-I'm not listening to you! NO! NO!" Yugi yelled, while he covered his ears with his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door opened in Yugi's room.

"I'm here. Hey, where's Yug?" Joey asked.

"He's taken away by a ghost or something."

"Ghost?! So there are ghosts."

"No there're not real ghosts. I'm not sure if there are."

"Was the figure see through?"

"Yes."

"Floating?"

"Yes."

"Then it's a ghost."

"…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'I don't believe her. No…She can't be my mom. My mom died in a car accident…'

Yugi sat there. In the cold, dark, damp room by himself. He was shivering from that woman, who said she was Yugi's 'mother'. 

__

'I want to go home…Yami…I'm scared…'

Yugi started to sob. Yugi cried himself to sleep…


	7. The Truth of The Ghost

The Ghost of Grandpa?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legal:

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur's Notes:

/Yugi mental link to Yami/

//Yami mental link to Yugi//

__

'thoughts'

"people talking"

-talking on the phone-

Enjoy! ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 7

The Truth of The Ghost

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'sigh…How can I get that Yugi kid to make him think I'm his mother? He's so hard to fool.' Elizabeth (the woman) snapped her fingers. A man about Joey's height walked in the room.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth?" asked the butler, Joe.

"I want you to get that kid Yugi over here."

"Gladly." Joe walked away, and entered the dark room Yugi was in.

__

'I need a plan of some sort. Who can convince him that, I'm his mother? I know, Yami will. But…How can I control Yami, to tell Yugi I'm his mother? This is going to be tougher than I thought. I'll threaten Yugi. I'll get him, and tell him to tell Yugi that I'm his mother. If he decline, then I'll just kill Yugi, my own way. HAHAHAHA!!!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"C'mon, wake up. Wake up!" Joe pushed Yugi over and over, but Yugi would just curl up into a ball. "Wake up, or I'll kill your friend!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Yugi got up quickly. "Y-You can't kill Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Grandpa, or Yami!"

"Then come with me."

Yugi followed the butler out of the room, and into a clean room. Like in a mansion.

"Here you are, Miss Elizabeth."

"Thank you Joe. You may leave now."

So Joe left.

"Now Yugi…"

"I won't believe anything that you say! You're just trying to trick me!"

"I'm not trying to trick you Yugi. I'm your mother. Why would I do that?"

"I know what you are trying to do…"

"What?"

"Don't think making Yami doing all your dirty work is gonna make me believe you're my mother."

"Yugi! How did you know this?!"

"You mean, you're really gonna do it?"

"I was planning to."

"I was…Just guessing…"

"Guessing? Sounds like you read my mind."

"I don't read minds. I don't even have the Millennium Eye. So how could I possibly read minds?"

"Hmph. Well, I don't know. Maybe you don't need the Millennium Eye to read minds."

"I doubt that."

"Well. Believe it or not, I'm your mother!"

"No…I don't believe you…My mother died in a car accident." 

"Well, if you don't believe me, then I'll just have to tell you who I am."

"Huh?"

"I'm Elizabeth Yinsha."

"I don't recognize that name…"

"Of course you don't, we just met. I want to collect all of the Millennium items."

"Why?"

"So I can have powers unimaginable."

"So, you're just like Yami Bakura…"

"Yami Bakura? Who's he?"

"He's my friend's dark side."

"Hmm…Well. You probably want to know why you're here."

"No. I already knew. You want my Millennium Puzzle."

"What?! How did you know?!"

"You said, you wanted all of the Millennium items, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not giving my Millennium Puzzle to you!"

"Oh? What if, I put your friends on the line?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't give me the puzzle, then I'll just kill, one of your friends." 

"What?!"

"I'll kill either Tristan, or Téa. Witch one do you want me to kill first?"

"Don't you kill my friends!"

"I won't, if you give me the Puzzle." Elizabeth smirked. 

__

'What should I do…? I can't just hand over the Puzzle.'

/Yami, are you there?/

//Aibou? Aibou! I've been worried about you! Where have you been?//

/Long story. Have you ever heard a name of Elizabeth Yinsha?/

//Elizabeth Yinsha? Isn't she American?//

/I'm guessing./

//She's part Japanese. I've heard of her before. When you were unconscious, I watched the News. She's looking for Egypt Artifacts. I was guessing, she's looking for the Millennium Items.//

/If…If I don't give her the Millennium Puzzle, then she will kill either Tristan or Téa./

//What do you mean? Tristan and Téa are with me.//

/Tristan and Téa are with you?/

//Yeah. When Joey came, and I told everything to him, we both called Tristan, Téa, and Bakura.//

/Oh./

//You don't have to worry about them, Aibou. There're safe.//

/Ok./


	8. Freedom

The Ghost of Grandpa?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legal:

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur's Notes:

/Yugi mental link to Yami/

//Yami mental link to Yugi//

__

'thoughts'

"people talking"

-talking on the phone-

Last chapter! Yay! ^^

Enjoy! ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 8

Freedom

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't have to give you the Millennium Puzzle."

"Do you really want your friends to die?"

"There're not with you."

"What?!"

"My friends are not with you. They're safe."

"Err…How did you know I don't have them?!"

"That's a secret."

"Grr…" Elizabeth snapped her fingers twice. A woman, about her height came in."

"Elizabeth, what do you want?"

"Tinya, don't you talk to me like that."

"Well, even though you're my big sister, doesn't mean that I have to do what you say."

"Well, all I want you to do is, get that Millennium Puzzle off Yugi Mutou." Elizabeth pointed.

"What?! You mean you can't take off the Millennium Puzzle of this runt?!"

"I would rather you do all of dirty work."

"I'm not your slave Elizabeth!"

"I'll make you one, if you don't do what I say!"

"If I do what you say, then I'm already your stupid slave!"

Elizabeth and Tinya continued to argue. Yugi just stand there, looking.

__

'These sisters are wired…'

"I'll pay you double, how's that?!" Elizabeth offered.

"No way! Last time you said that, you gave me haft of what you're suppose to give me!" Tinya decline.

"Well, this time I'll make it double."

"I'm not gonna listen to you! All you want is money, and all seven of the Millennium Items, but this time, I'm not letting you!" Tinya walked over to Yugi and grabbed his arm. 

"H-Hey!" Yugi said.

"This time, I'll let the little runt go." Tinya took out a walkie-talkie looking thing, and said something. Some men in black suits came in, and took Yugi away. Then next thing Yugi knew was, he was outside of a bakery shop called, Domino's Bakery Shop.

"Huh…? How did I end up here…? This is wired…" Yugi got up and looked around. "Why am I at a bakery shop…?" He walked over to the counter.

"Hey there, what would you like?" Asked the guy at the counter.

"I don't want anything. Where am I?"

"You're at Domino's Bakery Shop. Why?"

"Just wondering. Well, I'll be going. Bye."

"Bye."

Yugi walked outside. He looked around. Everything seemed normal.

__

'Hmm…Am I really…Here? Am I out of the crazy place?'

Yugi walked home. He opened the door. He walked around the house, so he could make sure nothing is gone. He walked up stairs, and opened the door.

"Yami?"

"Huh? Yugi! Yugi, is that really you!?"

"Of course it's me Yami!" Yugi ran up to Yami, and hugged him. Yami held him tightly.

"Aibou, I thought I'll never see you again. Don't worry me like that."

"Yami, I'm hard to capture."

After 2 months, Grandpa came back to the Game Shop. He bought Yugi and Yami some Duel Monster cards, and also got some for their friends.

__

'Grandpa didn't die after all…'

"Grandpa."

"Yes Yugi?"

"Could you tell me, the story about my mom and dad?"

"Gladly."

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, what do ya think? Should I make a sequel? Please Review! ^^


End file.
